A secret told
by Zeldakeeper
Summary: i suck at these... Maya confesses, some stuff happens...it's a lemon Phoenix/Maya...i promise the story is better then this


Maya sighed and rubbed her forehead, damn that attorney, he could never take a hint could he. She felt a slight tingle at the thought of his name, she loved him that much was true but she also LUSTED after him, she wanted him inside her and badly. In any way possible, be it anal, oral or just plain sex. She hated and was disgusted at herself for thinking like that, but wasn't it normal for a girl to feel like that? Or was she just a freak? Maya wished Mia or her Mother were here. She was so enchanted by her own feelings; it felt like she was torn in two. Who could she talk too? She grabbed her mobile phone and flicked though her contact list, "ah... I could always ask her"

0X0X0

Maya knocked on the wooden door, she felt sick "Maya what were you thinking", she cursed to herself. The door opened to reveal a happy smiling face, it was Ema Skye. Her hair was tied into a small bun and her face was clean of any make up, she had bags around her eyes and was wearing a soft cotton nightie. Not to glamorous, but nobody expects you to be glamorous when you are pregnant. "Ah Maya hello, come in, I will put the kettle on"

"Oh no, don't trouble yourself" Maya said flashing a fake smile, she had used many times around Pearly and Nick, she followed Ema inside the house. She kicked of her shoes and stacked them on the shoe rack, amazingly the house was spotless, Maya sat down on the wooden chair she tucked her knees under her chin and hugged them close. Ema sat down next to Maya and smiled "what is the matter?" Maya breathed in slowly, "I... I... want to..." Ema tilted her head "want to...?" Maya swallowed "um...I...I...what does sex feel like?" she blurted out. Maya turned beetroot and stared at the floor, Ema laughed "oh Maya, you are worried over nothing". She grabbed Maya and pulled her into a hug "is this about you and Phoenix?"

"Um...yes"

"Maya it is normal to feel this way"

Maya felt a flood of relief wash though her "how did you and Polly... "Ema let go of Maya, "I never asked for it, we just...did it I guess"

"Does it hurt for the first time?"

"A little but it is all worth it" she rubbed her tummy softly, Maya smiled a burning passion sprang up in her heart "Ema thank you"

0X0X0

Phoenix sat down and sighed, Maya sat down beside him "Hey nick how was work"

"Shit"

Maya smiled "Can I improve you day?" He looked at her "and how can you..." he was stopped; Maya mashed her mouth against his. A burning ache in between her legs sprang up. Phoenix open his mouth in surprise, she stuck her tongue in. To her surprise he joined in with the kissing, he grabbed his shirt and started to unbutton slowly. "Let me Nick" she grabbed a button and twisted it with her teeth. He grabbed her "m-Maya", she felt his legs buckle, she tore of his shirt and licked his nipples, he moaned softly. Just to tease him she stuck her foot near his groin and gently rubbed. He quivered underneath her, "hey you can't have all the fun" she ripped of her kimono and threw it on the ground, Phoenix undid her bra and traced the outside of her perfect breasts, oh he needed her. He gently grazed his teeth along her nipple. She started to shake, he started to suck slowly "oh baby let me feed you" she moaned, he sucked harder. She moaned loader, he lifted up his head and grabbed her sopping wet panties and pulled them of, and he took one finger and stroked her womanhood slowly exploring until he found her jewel, her pressed it she screamed in pleasure, this excited him he carried on rubbing until she reach climax, she was shaking and panting, "oh Maya our fun is not over yet". Maya grabbed his head, "n-Nick" he put his head near her beauty and thrusted his tongue in her slit, she screamed. It felt so warm, he withdrew it and jabbed it in again, and again. She grabbed his hair and pushed him over and leapt on his pants and dragged them off. She stuck her hand in his boxers and pulled out his member. She almost cried in horror, it was huge. She began licking it slowly, nibbling the tip, "M...Maya please, please". She put his penis in her mouth and slowly licked it up and down, it made her gag it was so huge, each gag made him howl with pleasure. His seed exploded out of his cock and gushed down her throat. She swallowed and smiled. It was tie for the real thing now. Phoenix placed the tip of his penis in her wet vagina, and slowly entered, she gasped. He looked at Maya, she nodded. She felt him thrust and tears rolled down her cheeks. he stopped, Maya felt the pain go away, he started again slowly then speed up, she screamed and dug her nails into his back. The pressure built up inside her "oh fuck, faster please" she begged. He rammed himself inside her, her legs buckled. Phoenix grabbed her ass the pushed against it. He teased her nipple with his tongue, "I... I...Won't come first" she screamed holding on, Phoenix roared "" his seed entered her, which made her come, and boy did she come hard. They laid there panting; he slowly removed his penis, and pressed her naked body next to his. "Maya" he whispered "I love you"

A/N

I was really bored, so I wrote a small lemon sorry it isn't much. But oh well what do I care EIFHNGTR

RHOIUGHHHHHHH


End file.
